


Small Things

by UtterlyHevel



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Amaurot (Final Fantasy XIV), Amaurotine Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Amaurotines (Final Fantasy XIV), Awkward Crush, Children, Dark, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Mental Health Issues, Multi, School, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29956686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UtterlyHevel/pseuds/UtterlyHevel
Summary: Azem is not always the bright and cheery hero everyone knew in the Convocation Fourteen. In this story, it's actually Hades who helped Azem become the person who is loved by all.And how the smallest things can help a person from an irreversible fate.
Relationships: Azem/Emet-Selch (Final Fantasy XIV), Azem/Emet-Selch/Hythlodaeus (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 9





	Small Things

She looks down to the emptiness below, the dark void beckons her as she stands still on top of the highest building in the city.

The pain in her chest is too much, and the words in her head taunt her to just end it all.

That's right, just end it. There's no point continuing this life anymore. Every second you spend breathing is already painful. End it. No one will care. No one will remember you.

All you need to do is take one more step.

So she takes a deep breath and slowly lets go of the cold metal handles, leaning towards the emptiness, and then falling down to the unknown.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?" His voice is loud and she realizes that someone is holding on to her tight. "WHO GAVE YOU THE PERMISSION TO TAKE YOUR OWN LIFE!?"

The young boy's loud voice echoes in her ears and she feels all kinds of emotions build-up from her chest, and overflow through her tears.

His small stature holds to her much smaller frame protectively as he slowly pulls her up, and the two children fall to the floor side by side.

"Why'd you stop me?" She says, looking at the boy beside her.

"WHY!?" He sounds annoyed as he glares to her way, his brows meet angrily as if he just hears the stupidest thing ever. "Because life is too precious for you to give it away. I see so many souls in my life...and yours is no different."

She doesn't understand what he's talking about. What she does know is that this boy is from her class. He's one of the most promising students in their academy, and he is usually hanging out with that other boy who smiles a lot.

"What about you?" He asks. "Why are you trying to kill yourself?"

She looks at him sincerely.

"I just want to end the pain I feel." She tells him honestly.

"What pain?"

"The one on my chest. The voice in my head tells me to end it. And that no one will miss me anyway."

She slowly sits up, looking to where she jumped earlier.

"There's nothing for me to do. I am nobody important." She says without hesitation. "Ending my life will end the pain. That's all that matters to me right now."

The boy sits up, alarmed by her words. "Why are you feeling pain anyway?"

She puts a finger to her chin in deep thought, humming as she thinks about his question.

"I don't know, I just feel it. And it gets worse every day."

He's not sure how to respond to her after that. The young boy stares at the girl for a long while until some adults show up and take them away from the rooftop.

The girl's ghostly white eyes and hair make him wonder if she is in fact a ghost and not human. That the girl he saved last night is actually already dead.

Of course, he realizes soon enough that she is not dead, and she actually goes to the same school he does.

"Hades! Hey!" Hythlodaeus, a boy his age who always wears this big stupid smile shakes his friend who isn't paying him attention at all.

"WHAT?" Hades finally responds as he glares at his friend.

"Do you know that girl?" Hythlodaeus asks.

"No. Not really." Hades responds.

"Do you want to get to know her~?"

"W-What!? Hey! Come back here!"

Hythlodaeus is already going in the lonely girl's direction while Hades follows him and tries to stop him.

It's lunchtime, and the two boys approach the girl who is sitting by herself outside the cafeteria.

"Hello!" Hythlodaeus gets her attention almost immediately. "Do you want to hang out with us?"

She blinks, not really sure what to say to him.

"You don't have to." Hades finally catches up, and the girl makes eye contact with him.

"It's you," she says.

"So you do know each other!" Hythlodaeus chimes in.

Hades just sighs to his friend. "So...do you still feel pain?"

He honestly hasn't stopped thinking about her words from last night and has been wondering what those words mean.

She nods to him. "I'm still in pain. But I'm used to it."

Hythlodaeus looks back and forth at their exchange and is too shocked to even ask what they're talking about.

"Eat with us," Hades says.

This is the first time Hythlodaeus hears his friend invite other people. Plus the tone his friend is using seems oddly serious.

No. Not just serious. Hades sounds genuinely concerned for this girl.

Hythlodaeus is tempted to tease his friend, but he believes there's a time for that.

"Yeah! I make delicious sandwiches, and I have tons of it in my lunchbox." Hythlodaeus smiles at the girl. "I'm Hythlodaeus, by the way, and this grumpy-looking kid beside me is Hades!"

Hades is so close to smacking his friend across the face with that insult.

"What about you? What's your name?" Hythlodaeus leans closer as he gets a better look at her face.

She has some red blemishes across her face in her rather pale skin. Her eyes and hair are really white, and her body seems smaller from someone who's supposed to be the same age as them.

Hythlodaeus knows a lot of other girls, so he knows that she's really small compared to the others.

"Hevel," she says.

"Oh, nice! Then we're all H's! Triple H!" The enthusiastic boy says with glee, pulling the little girl up as he jumps up and down with her. "From now on, you'll start hanging out with us!"

"You don't just decide that on your own!" Hades scolds his friend as he is about to tear the two apart when he stops and sees her expression change.

This also makes Hythlodaeus stop jumping, surprised to see a smile on her face as she replied in the sweetest tone.

"I'd like that."

The two boys blush at the girl smiling at them, and Hythlodaeus sees something in Hades that makes him smile more before hugging the two.

"Hey! Let go you imbecile!" Hades says angrily.

"I just know we'll have a lot of fun!"


End file.
